


Eighteen Stories High: The Origins of Daddy

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Daddy Kink, Finger Sucking, M/M, Manchester, Messy, New Couple, Rimming, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: When Dan finally moves in with Phil, the young couple finds that all they want to do is make up for lost time. Phil utters a single word during their lovemaking that changes everything and begins an entirely new dynamic between them.





	Eighteen Stories High: The Origins of Daddy

"Oh, Jesus Christ!" Dan screeched. "Right there, Phil! Oh, fuck!" 

Dan's body bounced at an odd angle, his head low and his ass high. Phil had nearly folded the boy in half at his hips; he slammed into him mercilessly.

"Right there, Dan? Is that your spot, Baby?" Phil panted wildly. "Fuck, yeah." He pounded harder, causing Dan to release a prolonged, strangled, cry.

They had been fucking all weekend long. They waited over a year to finally be together in their own space. Dan hadn't even been in for three hours when it all began. In fact, his personal belongings remained in their boxes by the front door.

"Be as loud as you want," Phil encouraged. "Our neighbors are out; I heard them leave."

Dan cried with relief. Phil's thick cock was tearing him open again, and it felt too damn good. For the fourth time in twenty-four hours, Phil was spreading him apart and giving him extreme pleasure. Dan wondered if it would always be like this; he certainly hoped that it would.

"You feel even better than you did this morning, Dan," Phil huffed as he pumped. "Feels so good to be able to have you like this." He looked down at his young lover's tanned ass cheeks. They were beautiful and turning slightly pink from his off-and-on grip. Dan's skin bounced and slapped with his rhythmic thrusts. It made Phil crazy.

"You make me feel so full!" Dan cried and tugged at fistfuls of the plush rug. The colorful threads sprouted between his fingers. "Oh, God, Phil!"

How Phil loved to hear his name coming from Dan's mouth. He sounded so sexy like this, so weak and gone. Never had they had so much freedom to explore and experiment.

"I'm gonna come again, Dan, but I want you to come first." Phil worked against that place that made Dan yelp before. He found it easily and rubbed his enormous cock head against it without mercy. He bit his lip as he pleasured Dan to keep himself from exploding too soon.

"Oh my God ... oh my God!" Dan's voice raised several octaves; Phil could hear it despite their unique positions. It pushed him closer and closer to know that he could make Dan feel this way.

"Come on, Baby," Phil begged, "Come for your Daddy."

Dan was sure that he misheard him. There was no way that Phil just called himself 'Daddy.' Maybe he was imagining things in his state of supreme and absolute pleasure.

" _Phil!_ " Dan screamed and doubled over, pressing both palms flat against the floor. His hair shifted forward over his eyes, and his body shook. Hot, white come streamed from his untouched cock and soaked his discarded concert t-shirt below.

Phil, who had been determined to milk Dan's prostate and make him come untouched, had been holding back long enough. It was with great relief that he finally let himself go right into Dan's hot, greedy ass.

"Oh my God," Phil gasped. "Dan, don't move." He removed his own t-shirt and held it to his lover's bottom as he pulled out. "Slowly stand up. Can you stand, Baby?"

Dan wobbled around on shaking legs. He looked like a naked, drunken, giraffe. "I think so," he giggled, holding the colorful tee to his ass. "Fuck."

"Tell me about it," Phil sighed. "That was crazy. You're incredible, Dan."

"I don't feel incredible at the moment," Dan laughed as he shuffled to the bathroom. "I feel like a sloppy mess."

Phil wondered, while Dan was away using the bathroom, if he made a mistake in using the name. Dan seemed to like it. Still, part of Phil wondered if it was a bit much. Surely Dan would tell him if it had been.

Dan called out to Phil from across the flat. "Hey Phil? I think I'm gonna take a quick shower."

"Okay, l'll get you a fresh towel." Phil had done a load of towels the night before in anticipation of Dan's arrival. He restarted the dryer for a couple of minutes to fluff them and warm them. He certainly appreciated a soft, fresh towel, and he wanted Dan to enjoy one too.

Phil had only been in the apartment himself for less than two weeks. Dan had given notice at his workplace back home, but there was some confusion about the required notification period. His parents encouraged him to fulfill the week in question, though it would delay his move.

"It's okay, Dan," Phil soothed when Dan shared his disappointing news over Skype. "I promise I won't make any major decisions without you."

Dan smiled weakly. "You better not," he laughed. "I could use the extra money, but I'm still really bummed. I have been counting the days, Phil. I miss you."

Phil made a sweet pouty face and pawed at the screen. "I know, Dan, me too. I guess it will be that much sweeter when you do get here."

The dryer tumbled softly, and Phil was nearly lulled to sleep by its drone. He opened the door and collected a single bath towel for his boyfriend. The appliance was new and still smelled of the factory in which it was made. Phil liked it.

Dan heard a knock at the door just as he finished up. 

"Come in," Dan smiled. He loved that Phil was just on the other side of the door and not almost 250 kilometers away in a different city.

"A fresh, warm, towel for my baby," Phil grinned, tapping on the glass shower door. It was gray with steam and the entire room smelled of Philosophy's Raspberry Sorbet Shower Gel.

Dan laughed, and it echoed off the tall ceilings. It surprised them both.

"Thanks, Babe," Dan slid the door to the right and stepped out on to the fluffy mat. Phil smirked and wrapped the towel around his dripping-wet body.

"You smell so good," Phil murmured. "I could just eat you."

Though Phil couldn't see Dan's face, his eyes widened at his boyfriend's choice of words. He alluded to something that Dan had been dreaming about for a very long time.

"I'll give you some privacy," Phil smiled. "I just wanted to bring this to you."

"Thanks, but I don't need privacy. I'd like it if you'd stay." Dan reached out with wet fingers and touched Phil's bare shoulder.

"I don't know if I will ever get used to having you so close," Phil sighed happily. "How long have we been missing each other? Nine months? Nine long months?"

Dan pat himself dry and squeezed the moisture from his hair. "Yeah, not counting all of the time before we met in person. So, like, over a year?"

Phil shook his head. "Too long. And now here we are in our own apartment. I can fall asleep with you and wake up next to you every single day. I can kiss you and hold you anytime I want to. I don't have to look at your face on my screen and feel actual pain in my body because I can't touch you."

Dan smiled gently and put his hand on Phil's shoulder. 

"It's crazy, and I don't think that I will ever get used to this either. You are right  _here_ ... you're real and you're perfect." Dan touched Phil's smooth face with his hand. His young body responded to having Phil so close. He wondered if he should even bother getting dressed. Dan wanted him all over again.

"Dan? Seeing you in nothing but this towel, being so close, seeing your hair cling to your face like this ... it has me, _you know_." Phil purred and bent down to kiss his boyfriend's ear.

"Mmm, yeah," Dan whispered, wrapping his long arms around Phil's neck. "Same."

* * *

It was almost an hour later that they decided to celebrate with pizza delivery.

"Phil?" Dan asked while they twisted their bodies around on the stools at the breakfast bar.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it's a problem that we have so much sex? I mean, we've been all over each other all weekend. You know this means more to me than just sex, right?"

Phil stopped spinning. He held on to the countertop and Dan. He shook his head as if to shake off the dizziness. He giggled.

"A problem? Too much sex?" Dan thought it sounded pretty ridiculous after he heard Phil say it out loud. "For who? Me?"

Dan shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't want you to think that sex is all I want, that's all. I mean, that's not the only reason I wanted to do this."

Phil grinned. "I know that, you ripe little peach." He poked Dan playfully and squeezed his cheeks. They both laughed hysterically. "There is nothing wrong with making up for lost time. We have insane chemistry, and we've waited a long time for this kind of freedom. Unless it is bothering you, I see absolutely no reason not to go wild."

Dan blushed. He couldn't think of any reason either. "Okay, good. I just felt like I should say something. To be honest, I could go all night with you. I just want you all the damn time."

Phil smirked and raised his brows. "You little nymph, that's hot." First pizza, then I will take you in the bedroom. Wait, maybe I will eat your sweet, tight, ass right here on the breakfast bar ... hmm? Would you like that, Sweetheart?"

Dan definitely wasn't expecting Phil to say  _that_. He sat perfectly still, unmoving until Phil nudged him. 

"Yeah?"

"Oh fuck," Dan whispered. "Sorry, what?"

Phil just laughed.

* * *

"Jesus, are you absolutely sure?"

"Fuck yeah," Phil groaned into Dan's armpit. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this to you."

Dan made a tiny squeaking sound beneath him. He wasn't sure how long Phil wanted to do this with him, but he had certainly been dreaming of it for ages. He only ever imagined how it might feel. Everything that Phil did was so goddamn good; Dan knew this would be too.

"Right then. What do you want me to do?"

"Lay on your tummy and get on your knees for me." Phil couldn't believe that he was finally going to taste Dan. He felt excited but nervous too.

"Like this?" Dan called over his shoulder, his legs spread wide, his beautiful ass open and ready.

"Oh, fuck me," Phil mumbled. "You look so good, Dan. Umm, let's stuff some pillows under your belly and hips so you don't have to hold yourself up." Phil grabbed every one that he could reach.

"Are you planning on making me that weak?" Dan shot Phil a look of pure want. He couldn't wait to feel his boyfriend's hot tongue between his legs and his cheeks.

"That's my plan," Phil smirked, stuffing another pillow between Dan's sweet belly and the mattress. "There. You look comfy enough. Now, comes the fun. You keep yourself open, and I pleasure you."

"Are you-"

"Yes," Phil snapped playfully. "I want this."

They both giggled.

Phil watched Dan's long fingers pull at his smooth flesh. Dan sighed into the sheets as he felt the cool air of the room move against his newly-exposed, warm, wet skin at last.

Phil licked his lips and make a noise quite like a growl; it was deep and throaty. He felt like primal, like he just wanted to devour the boy.

Dan was holding his breath, and Phil could sense his tension. 

"Relax, Baby," Phil rubbed his thighs. "This is gonna be so good for you ... for both of us. You look so pretty and pink."

Dan whimpered and released pent-up air in a rush. His body softened.

"There you go," Phil soothed. "Gonna put my mouth all over you, Lover." Dan felt his boyfriend's hot mouth moving over the soft mound of his right cheek. "Daddy can't wait to make you feel so good."

Dan was too shocked to speak. It was not a mistake; Phil called himself Daddy again. The name made him shiver and shake.

Oh God.

Phil kissed his cheek and gave him a play bite. Dan shrieked with delight.

"You want a real bite, Baby?" Phil moaned. "Want me to leave a little mark? Hmm?" Immediately his mouth was back against Dan's sensitive skin. His tongue darted out to the left and swiped against the pink, puckered skin surrounding Dan's hole. It made Dan yelp.

"Oh God!" Dan squealed. "What was that?!" He pushed his ass back into Phil's face.

Phil laughed deeply. "That was Daddy's tongue, Baby Boy. You like it? Want more? Hmmm?"

Dan groaned and flopped around a little. The tiniest brush of Phil's tongue felt extraordinary. What in God's name would it feel like to have him lap over his eager little hole? And the Daddy thing had him hard as a rock; he leaked into the sheets.

"Y-yes, God, yes, Phil. M-more please!" Dan pulled himself open wider, his fingernails deepened with a pinkish-purple color with his grip: he was absolutely shaking.

Phil didn't hesitate. He sighed deeply over Dan's skin and began to kiss over his pretty hole as if he were kissing his open mouth. His kisses were generous and intimate, though they rapidly became hotter and wetter. Phil moaned as he took the taste of Dan into his mouth.

"Oh, Dan, oh Christ," Phil panted hotly between his cheeks. "Baby, you taste so goddamn good. You feel amazing on my tongue." Without hesitation, Phil's lips were right back on Dan's body, his lower lip dragging along the sweet, pink skin that stretched tightly between Dan's own fingers. The little tuck of skin was incredibly sensitive, containing thousands of nerve endings, and Dan swore that he could feel pleasure in every single one. Phil's hot, wet tongue swiped broadly across him again and again before narrowing for more precise, circular motions. His boyfriend moaned as he worked, the buzz of his hum only serving to increase the unique sensations.

"Oh, Daddy!" Dan screamed, pushing his ass out and grinding his hips into the mess of pillows. "Daddy! _Daddy please_!"

Phil exhaled loudly and moaned with his mouth full of Dan's delicious flesh. He had been unsure about his own use of 'Daddy,' and now he was certain that Dan loved it as much as he did.

They hadn't necessarily talked about Phil's little kink before, though Dan suspected it following a particularly steamy Skype session over the winter. It was a late night, and both boys were feeling unusually playful.

"I personally love that you're younge,r Dan. I rather like the idea of teaching you a thing or two." He had said it somewhat jokingly, and he made that face that drove Dan wild.

Dan's mind immediately went to a Daddy-Baby dynamic. He had always considered Phil to be his "teacher," though they were very much equals. But the idea that his boyfriend was an experienced adult while he remained a relatively naive eighteen-year-old, got him excited. Sometimes Phil just looked the part. He would have this odd sternness about him that drafted an unfamiliar feeling within Dan.

Phil, who made several other references to "taking care" of Dan, appeared to have the very same reaction.

Now, here they were, in the midst of their sexual exploration, calling Phil, 'Daddy.' It felt even better than Dan imagined, to let the word fall from his lips during sex. It was more natural than he could have expected.

At the moment, it felt like Phil was indeed "taking care of him." He was giving Dan a new and unbelievable sexual experience; it was a gift.

Phil couldn't believe how hot it was to have his mouth all over Dan like this. It was pretty much what he expected with regard to logistics, and everything lined up like it should have, but the physical sensation of having his tongue move over Dan's most intimate area was even more satisfying than he had dreamed. His boyfriend's skin felt smooth and hot; his taste was clean and not too unlike the rest of his body. Phil wondered, as he worked, what it would feel like to be on the receiving end of this act. He suspected that it would feel incredible, though he might find that he enjoyed giving more than receiving. He rather liked pleasuring Dan, making him squirm, and squeal, and buck uncontrollably.

Phil's fingers found their way up under his chin. He wanted to push them inside of Dan, alternating them with his mouth. He was rather hard, working on his boyfriend this way. It was even better than he hoped.

Dan howled and reared back into Phil's face, far too gone in pleasure to think about apologizing for bucking. If he had, Phil would have insisted that it was a welcome motion.

"Oh my God, oh my God ..." Dan was grateful for the pillows in which he could bury his own cock. If he wasn't careful, he would come between them. Phil's tongue felt so good, and then, much to his surprise, Dan felt the wonderful fullness of Phil's fingers again. "Ahhh!"

Phil rested his head against Dan's left cheek, watching his own fingers move in and out of his boyfriend's hole. It was slippery and wet with his saliva. If he fucked Dan now, they would not require any lubricant. Phil moaned, his bare cheek against Dan's.

"You're so beautiful, so perfect, Baby. Such a good boy for Daddy."

Dan reared up and hissed. It was the combination of the hot breath over his hole, Phil's deep voice, and the words that he used. The 'daddy' thing was becoming an actual  _thing_ ; it was sexy, and it made Dan's cock throb.

"Such a good boy for Daddy," Phil repeated. He licked the fingers that he removed from his lover's hot body and slipped them inside of his mouth, sucking vigorously. Dan craned his neck around to see, for he could hear Phil groaning loudly.

"S-so fucking hot," Dan circled his hips and fucked into the mound of pillows while he watched Phil suck on his fingers, the fingers that were covered with his wet heat. It turned him on so much that he found himself coming unexpectedly.

"Oh shit!" Dan whined. "D-daddy!" He looked at Phil, his cheeks red with embarrassment and fatigue.

Phil opened his eyes and saw Dan in his disheveled state: ruffled hair, flushed skin, open mouth, clenched ass, and balls deep in a stack of pillows.

"Oh, Jesus Christ, Dan," Phil croaked. "Did you just?"

Dan nodded sheepishly. "I-I'm sorry."

"Oh, God, don't be," Phil rubbed his lower back and pet his pink ass cheeks. "You're so hot. That was ... you were ..."

Dan flopped forward. "A child?" There was a sigh and a giggle.

"No, definitely not. I was going to say, 'delicious.' Fuck, Baby, I can't wait to do that again." Phil shook his head in disbelief and licked his lips. "And you? Right into the pillows?"

Dan nodded.

"Christ." Phil covered his face and rolled on to his back, where he rolled back and forth. "You drive me insane."

"I can't move," Dan giggled. Phil laughed. He thought that his boyfriend was simultaneously the sexiest and most adorable thing in the whole world.

* * *

"Phil? Can we talk about the thing?" Dan asked as they stretched a fresh, fitted sheet over their mattress.

Phil looked up. Dan had taken him by surprise; it wasn't that he didn't want to talk about it, it was that he didn't know exactly how to bring it up. Dan had a way of being bold that both impressed him and surprised him. He grinned and let the corner that he was holding snap out of his grip.

Dan laughed.

"Yeah," Phil smiled. "We should. I assume that you're talking about-"

"Daddy," Dan said, wiggling his eyebrows and winking sexily. "The 'Daddy' thing."

"Yeah," Phil blushed. "About that ... you like it?"

"You could say that," Dan let his corner slacken as well. They stood across from each other, staring.

"I'm glad," Phil grinned as he sat down on the bed, reaching for Dan's hands. "I didn't think I had a 'Daddy' thing, then I met you, and I thought about how much I wanted you to call me Daddy ... how much I wanted to  _be_  your Daddy. And this morning, it just came out, Dan."

"Honestly, Phil, it surprised me, but in a really good way. The sex was already so good, and then you said it. It was so hot, like you were in charge of me. I liked it ... a lot."

Phil lay down and pat the mattress, inviting Dan to lay with him. He wanted to hear more.

"It's just so hot to think that I'm yours, Phil."

"Yeah it is," he smirked. "I wanna take care of you, Dan, you know, sexually. Well, I want to take care of you in general, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do, and I kind of love it." Dan smiled and slipped his hand inside of Phil's. "I want to take care of each other. That's what this is, right?"

Phil felt so warm and happy. It really was the plan: to love and to be loved. 

"Absolutely." He kissed Dan's forehead. "And when it comes to sex, we can try things, you know, see what we like. I want to do everything with you. Role playing is just part of it. Being with you makes me feel like I can; you make me feel safe to try things."

Dan smiled and rubbed the back of Phil's hands with his thumb. "You mean like calling yourself Daddy?"

Phil smiled broadly. "Exactly. It felt good. It turned me on, Dan, big time. You know what people say about us right? They say that you’re my baby and I'm your daddy." He smirked. "It got me thinking about it, and well, _fuck_."

They both laughed and twisted their legs together over the poorly-made bed.

"Are we always gonna get our ideas from them?" Dan laughed at the ceiling and then turned to look at Phil.

"I don't know, I guess it depends. Ideas come from everywhere. Honestly, when we are together like that, so free and wild, my mind goes crazy. You stimulate more than my body, Dan," Phil giggled and lifted their arms, settling their hands over his heart. "Feel that? Feel my heart racing?"

Dan loved it. He nodded and turned sideways to snuggle up to his boyfriend. "I do. Mine feels the same."

They lay together for another minute before Phil finally spoke.

"Hey, Baby? We should finish making this bed so that we can mess it up again."

Dan sighed with excitement. "And what if I don't feel like making the bed?"

Phil grinned sexily. "Well, Daniel, I suppose Daddy will just have to spank your beautiful bottom."

Dan, who felt his entire body respond to his lover's promise, refused to move.

"You naughty boy," Phil whispered, crawling toward his playful baby with purpose.

The bed remained unmade; the men, however, found it to be supremely convenient.


End file.
